


Epilogue: Halloween Princess

by Noelle1224



Series: Teddy Bear Princess [4]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Harry, Bottom Harry, Daddy Louis, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Halloween, Harry in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of Past Traumatic Event (does not go into detail; no spoilers), Rimming, Sub Harry, Subspace, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle1224/pseuds/Noelle1224
Summary: Harry and Louis have the day to themselves...and Harry wanted to dress up.





	Epilogue: Halloween Princess

Harry is dozing off on the sofa, a large photo album in his lap, with Stormageddon curled next to him, when he hears the front door open and close faintly. He hears little footsteps coming up speedily and he looks over to see Lily walking into the room with Elizabeth and Louis following behind her. And she throws her school bag on the floor with a huff. Harry can see that something is bothering her with how she put down her things and from her deep frown. Then she comes running over to Harry and tucks herself into his side and hugs him tight. 

Harry naturally wraps his daughter up in his arms and looks over to Louis confused and he just shrugs his shoulders in response, indicating that he has no idea what’s wrong either. He gives Lily a squeeze and asks. “What’s the matter, Lily Pad?” 

“Mean boy at school today said you can’t be my Mommy because you’re a boy.” She tells him, looking up with tear-filled eyes and a quivering lip. Harry and Louis both knew that this day would come eventually, but that didn’t make it any less difficult to hear.

“Oh, I’m sorry, darling.” Harry tells her softly, pulling her onto his lap and hugging her again. Louis comes over to sit next to Harry and Lily and Elizabeth crawls into his lap. Then Louis leans in to give Harry a quick peck on the lips. Harry blows Elizabeth a kiss, smiling brightly, and she does it back, then he turns his attention back to his unhappy little one. “What did you tell the mean boy?”

Lily takes a deep breath. “I told him he was wrong; that it didn’t matter that you were a boy. Cause you’re my Mommy because you say you are. And it’s what Daddy says too.” She sniffles and wipes at her eyes. 

“Good job, Lily Pad.” Harry tells her. “You weren’t mean about it and it really doesn’t matter. It’s just a word, yeah? It’s not that important what I want to be called or that I’m a boy and you call me Mommy.” He wipes a tear that she missed from her cheek and hugs her tighter. 

Then he makes sure he talks to both of them as he reaches down to pat Elizabeth on the knee, making sure she’s listening too. “I’ll always tell you guys that you can be whatever you want and whatever you feel. It’s what’s on the inside that matters, right?” He says smiling down at her and looking at Elizabeth too. He wants his girls to know that it’s always going to be okay for either of them to be who they are, no matter what. “Be whoever you want to be.”

“Right, Mommy!” Elizabeth chimes in agreeing, having sat and listened even though she didn’t feel as bothered about what the boy at school said as her sister did. Harry and Louis smile, and Louis places a kiss in her dark curls.

“Right.” Lily agrees. “Not that important.” She repeats, mostly to herself. 

“Hey.” Harry says, leaning down, brushing her dark brown curls from her face. “You know what might make you feel a little better?” He asks. “How about I make us all Teddy Toast for dinner?” That gets both the girls excited and they hop off Harry and Louis’ laps and run to the kitchen. 

With the girls gone Louis gives Harry a proper greeting kiss and Harry pulls him closer, throwing an arm over his shoulder. “Hey, princess.” Louis says when they pull apart, and Harry digs his fingers into Louis’ shoulder minutely at his pet name. 

Harry hums, smiling. “Hey. How was work?” 

“It was good. Got a lot more done today than expected, mixing is almost finished.” Louis tells him. “How about you?”

“Ha. Me? Not so much. I couldn’t focus.” Harry says truthfully, shrugging his shoulders. “And I had a migraine.”

“Again?” Louis asks worried. “You’re having them a lot more frequently now.” He adds, tucking a curl behind Harry’s ear.

But Harry shrugs it off. “It happens.” Then he changes the subject. “By the way, people are going to lose their shit at your new album. It’s so different from your previous ones. Just thought I’d throw that out there.” 

Louis beams and goes to reply, but he’s interrupted by Lily appearing in the entrance with her hands on her hips and a stern, but pouty, look. It’s amazing sometimes how much Harry she has in her. “Mommy, I thought you were making Teddy Toast.” She pouts. “Lizzie already has everything ready.”

“I am, love. Just wanted to say hi to Daddy first. We’re coming.” He tells her, getting up from the sofa and taking Lily’s hand as they walk back to the kitchen, with Louis following close behind with a hand on Harry’s hip.

All the ingredients are out, like she said, when they get there, and Louis takes the girls and has them wash up and help set the table while Harry first gets Stormageddon his dinner. Then Harry makes the toast and washes and cuts up the fruit. The girls tell them about the rest of their day and what they learned at school while they eat. Then after, they help Harry with the dishes and put everything away. 

 

“Hey, Mommy?” Lily asks as they walk back towards the living room. Harry hums in reply waiting for her to continue. “What were you looking at when we came home? You had a big book on your lap.” 

“Oh, that was my baby album.” Harry answers casually. “From when you and Lizzie were in my tummy and when you were babies.” 

Lily’s eyes widen looking up at Harry, lighting up. “Can we see?” She gasps. 

Harry giggles at her reaction and lights up himself. “Of course, you can.” 

“Mommy, I want to see too, please!” Elizabeth says, running to him and taking his hand. 

“Well, of course you can see too, Lizzie. Come on.” Harry goes back to the sofa and sits down so that there’s enough space for the girls on either side and for Louis too. They get settled in and before Louis sits beside Elizabeth he hands Harry the photo album and he places it over his lap. 

They look through it and he shows them all the sonograms and shows them how tiny they were inside his tummy. The album had the pictures that Harry had Louis take of him each week since finding out he was pregnant to show the gradual growth. And it also had the pictures that him and Louis had taken for all their announcements. 

They were turning through the pages and at one of them Lily stops Harry and gasps. It’s a picture of Harry, from when he did a pregnancy photoshoot (because why the fuck not?), about seven months pregnant in a large bath with pink water and flowers floating around him. There’s a piece of fabric covering him so that he’s not exposed at all. And his hair is draped over his shoulder that’s out of the water. Louis is in the water with him and he's smiling down at Harry (his Harry only smile), and Harry is smiling brightly in return, dimples on display. And Louis' hand is on Harry's tummy next to his, their fingers brushing against each other. 

“Mommy.” Lily breathes. Then she turns to look up at Harry. “You’re so pretty.” 

“The prettiest, Mommy.” Elizabeth agrees. “Like a mermaid.” 

Harry blushes and thanks them. And Louis smiles to himself. “Glad we all agree on that one.” He says laughing. 

Elizabeth keeps looking at the picture, taking notice of how Louis is looking at Harry. "Daddy? You love Mommy so much." She says, pointing out the obvious. And Harry blushes next to her, glancing over at Louis. 

Louis smiles down at her and kisses the top of her head, brushing his hand over her curls. "You don't even know the half of it, baby." He tells her. And he hopes to himself that his babies will be able to feel like this about someone too, and that that someone will feel the same. 

Elizabeth smiles then turns the page. And the next pages are filled with the pictures of right after they were born. “Mommy, that’s us?” She asks quietly.

“Yep, that’s you.” Harry tells her. “Here you are, Lizzie.” He says, pointing to the tiny baby wrapped in dark pink. 

“Lily, look. You were still littler than me even then.” She says giggling and sticking her tongue out at her sister. 

“Heyyyy.” Lily pouts, sticking her tongue back. "I'm only an inch smaller. 

"Still smaller." Elizabeth teases. 

“Hey now.” Louis butts in, needing to break it up (the girls can get pretty feisty when they're fired up). “There’s nothing wrong with being small. Be nice.” 

As they keep looking through the album Harry notices the girls get quieter as it gets closer to their bed time. When they finish, Lily and Elizabeth can barely keep their eyes open, huge yawns escaping them. “Alright, little loves. Time for bed.” Louis says quietly, not wanting to startle them. 

“Daddy, no.” Elizabeth whines with her eyes closed, making Louis and Harry laugh. 

God, they have so much Harry in them. Louis picks her up and she curls into him easily, with her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, and Harry picks up Lily, and they carry their babies to bed and tuck them in. They were still sharing a room, not quite ready to split up yet, with their beds on opposite sides.

“Hey, Mommy?” Lily asks sleepily, rubbing her eyes the way Harry does. 

“Yeah, Lily Pad?” 

“Thanks for showing us your baby book.” She says as she tucks herself deeper in her blankets, hugging her Baby Cuddles close. “Was pretty.” 

“Of course, darling.” He tells her. “Time for sleep now. We have a long day tomorrow so that we can go visit Uncle James in LA.”

“Night, Mommy, Night, Daddy.” Lily mumbles. And Harry and Louis take their turns kissing her goodnight. Elizabeth is already asleep, but hums in her sleep and hugs her Baby Cuddles tight as Harry and Louis give her a kiss and say goodnight. 

“Love you.” They say together before turning off the light and going to bed themselves. 

 

“I’m surprised we hadn’t shown the girls the baby album until today.” Louis says softly as Harry climbs into bed, curling into Louis right away, laying his head on his chest and wrapping his arm around his waist. 

Harry shrugs. “Was feeling nostalgic today, I guess.” He tells him. He knows why, of course, but he just can’t bring himself to say anything. Still. Then a big yawn escapes him. “I can’t believe my babies are turning six in a few days.” Harry whispers.

Louis hugs him tighter and rubs his hand over Harry’s side to comfort him. “I know. Where did the time go?” He asks to himself. 

“Flew by.” Harry gets out around another yawn. 

“Sleep now for this baby too.” Louis laughs, pulling Harry’s face up by his chin.

Harry stretches up to capture Louis’ lips with his, feeling at ease as soon as they meet. “Night, Lou. I love you.” 

“Love you, princess.” Louis whispers. “Night.” And Harry curls back into Louis, tucking his head under Louis’ chin, smiling as he feels his curls pull against his scruff while he gets comfortable.

 

********

 

They’ve been at their LA home for a couple of days, Stormageddon being taken care of by Harry’s mum while they’re all away, and the twins are staying with their Uncle James for the day and overnight. It’s Halloween, so they’re going Trick or Treating with James and Ben and all their kids. They had kind of picked up the tradition, with their Uncles living there now, and with how often they go back and forth between the US and UK. So, with the girls being gone until the next morning, this gives Harry and Louis some much needed alone time. And Harry has some fun things planned for Louis.

 

Harry can hear Louis in their studio playing the piano, working on one of his new songs, while he was getting ready. He’d had a surprise planned for Louis, plus he’d had the urge to dress up for Halloween himself. He takes one more look at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked perfect, and making any finishing touches before he silently makes his way to Louis. 

Harry watches at the door for a moment, observing that Louis is completely engrossed in his work, then he makes his move. And Louis nearly jumps out of his skin.

“Holy shit!” Louis exclaims, his fingers faltering over the piano keys, jumping, totally surprised as long arms softly wrap around his neck and shoulders. “I thought you were going out for a run. You nearly gave me a heart attack. I’m old remember?”

Harry giggles at Louis’ reaction, only feeling a little bad. “Shut up, Louis.” Harry laughs. “You’re only 30.”

“Nearly 31!” Louis retorts. And Harry rolls his eyes smiling behind him.

“Anyhow, I only said that so that I could surprise you.” Harry replies then he kisses him tenderly on the cheek. “I’ve got a much better workout in mind.” He says seductively in Louis’ ear. 

That most definitely gets Louis’ attention. Louis turns around on the bench so that he can see Harry. And his jaw goes slack and his pupils dilate. Harry blushes and smirks as Louis stares at him, from head to toe, drinking him in. Harry is in nothing but light pink lace panties with shimmering silver accents, and a set of angel wings. His wings aren’t the cheap looking kind either. Knowing Harry, he had probably custom designed these weeks ago. And Louis knows Harry, so he knew that this is exactly what he did. Then Harry does a slow circle in front of Louis, giving him a 360-degree view, and after he spins he stands there with his hip popped to the side. His panties were the lace cheeky style, which both him and Louis loved on him since they made his perfect bum look even more perfect. Then his wings…god Harry’s wings.

Harry's wings were so perfectly designed. Almost looking completely natural, not too small and not overbearingly large. And they curved in like they were at rest. They were made of the soft plush feathers, the kind that leave fluffy traces everywhere with every movement. And in the feathers was ultra-fine glitter dusted over, so that they shimmer in the light. The straps of Harry’s wings were made from silk, so they still felt soft on his skin, but still kept with the delicate design of the wings, going around over his shoulders then meeting again in the back to form a bow, and they matched the colour of his panties. Then Louis’ eyes focus on the top of Harry’s head. Nestled atop his dark curls (long again, ending just below his shoulder blades, after cutting them off years ago, causing an uproar), which he had glitter in too, is the tiara Louis had given him six years ago. Because every angel needs a halo.

“Oh, wow.” Louis breathes, unable to come up with anything better. He reaches a hand toward Harry to gently touch his hip and pull him in a little closer and he brushes his thumb over his hip bone, where he feels Harry’s muscles twitch ever so faintly.

Harry smiles, still blushing, at Louis’ reaction. And feeling quite proud of himself as well. He loves that he can still do this to him. Stun him into silence. “Sorry I scared you.” He apologizes. “So…you up for it?” Harry asks, his expression hopeful.

Louis blinks still stunned at this gorgeous creature standing in front of him. “Up for it? Up for what?” He asks, still lost and forgetting how this conversation had started.

Harry laughs and moves a hand into Louis’ hair to brush through his quiff. “The better workout.”

“Fuck yes, princess.” Louis says, eager for whatever Harry wants today. This was their day together. But Harry makes a disapproving noise and gives him a small pout. And at first Louis is confused, but then he understands. “Angel.” Louis corrects himself. Then Harry smiles brightly, his dimples popping. He was clearly Louis’ angel today.

He stands up and Harry takes his hand and takes him back to the bedroom. As Harry walks, Louis just watches how his wings move with him and how the glitter catches in the light coming from the windows, and how the glitter in Harry’s curls shimmers. When Harry walks through the bedroom door, he grabs Cuddles from where he’d placed him on the dresser after he unpacked. Then Harry sits on the bed, placing Cuddles off to the side (just needing him close, just in case, never knowing how far he’ll go) and he leaves Louis standing in front of him between his legs, still holding his hand, his thumb toying with Louis’ wedding band. 

Harry moves Louis’ hand to his thigh, which Louis immediately starts to softly caress, knowing this is what Harry had wanted. Then Harry pulls Louis in closer by the hip so that he can toy with the waistband of his thin joggers, looking up at him with big innocent green eyes. Then he leans forward and starts to mouth at Louis’ cock, already hard from the sight of Harry and watching him walk as he led him away. Louis gasps at the contact and moves his other hand, to support himself, tangling his fingers in Harry’s curls, loving the feeling of Harry’s warm breath through the fabric. Then Harry pulls away, perfectly satisfied at getting Louis going. 

Louis takes a deep breath and tries to gather himself. But it’s so hard to do with Harry looking the way he does right now. Looking up at him with those beautiful green eyes, innocent yet wild with lust. With his cheeks flushed pink and his lips full and so fucking kissable. Then Harry takes Louis’ hand again and guides it to palm over his cock, hard and straining in his panties, and he breathes out a sigh of relief at the contact and pressure. 

Harry hums and his eyes flutter shut before he looks back up at Louis. “So. Trick or treat, daddy?” He asks, his voice deep and soft.

Louis breaks into a grin and he’s so ready for whatever Harry has been scheming. “Can I have both?” Louis asks in return, teasing. He presses harder against Harry’s cock as he continues to palm over him, making him inhale sharply. 

He exhales shakily, and his face turns into a slight pout. He’s caught between pouting and not being able to contain his smile. “Greedy, daddy.” Harry accuses. But he knew Louis would choose both from the start. 

“Guilty.” Louis laughs as he leans down to finally capture Harry’s lips. He deepens the kiss right away, sliding his tongue between Harry’s lips, their tongues meeting. Harry moans into it and throws an arm over Louis’ shoulders, his fingertips digging in immediately. And he starts to lean back, using his other arm behind him for support as he pulls Louis closer. Then he breaks away, letting him go.

“Fine.” He pants, looking into Louis’ eyes, blown with arousal with that small ring of blue surrounding the pupil. “I’ll choose.” Harry continues, flashing his trademark smirk. Then Harry extracts himself completely from Louis and starts to lay down on the pillows that he’d carefully placed to support him for what he was about to do. And he smirked again when he saw the flicker of recognition in Louis’ expression as he watched Harry get into position. 

“Oh, fuck yes, angel.” Louis exclaims under his breath, he knew exactly what Harry was doing. And he quickly undresses, tossing his joggers and t-shirt on the floor. Louis had already started stroking his own cock, slowly, knowing that he still can’t seem to last very long when he gets to watch Harry do this. It’s just so incredible.

Harry lays down and after making a few minor adjustments he bends himself in half in an upside-down forward fold. He groans softly as it’s still a very uncomfortable thing for him to do. But it’s absolutely worth the pain. He looks to where Louis is standing, still where he had left him, and sees that he’s already naked and stroking himself watching him. Harry smiles, his eyes practically sparkling, that Louis is already this gone for him and he hasn’t even started yet. Then Harry pushes the front of his lace panties down, freeing his cock and licking his lips, then he lightly bounces down, bringing the tip of his cock to his lips.

Harry and Louis moan together at that first contact, then Harry starts to get his rhythm going. He bounces down slowly and carefully and takes his own cock further down in his mouth each time. He moans around himself at the taste as he takes himself in and out. Six years later and this is still just as mind-blowing and hot as it was that first time. He can hear Louis to his side stroking his cock quicker. He hears Louis’ hand moving over his wet cock, fast and slick, and hears his moans and whimpers and praises, as he watches Harry suck his own cock in front of him. 

He wants to turn and look, to watch Louis too, but he’s too focused on himself. Harry’s eyes are closed and his face relaxed while he focuses on sucking himself off. Harry’s only done this a handful of times since that first time, but it’s still one of the hottest things he’s ever done. Getting to taste himself completely, just him, what his daddy tastes when he has his mouth on him. It’s just something else, Harry can’t even describe it. Harry gets caught up in how fucking good this feels, and his rhythm starts to get sloppy the closer he gets to his orgasm, which he can feel coiling in his tummy. He whimpers the closer he gets, then he tries to direct his focus to listening to Louis again. He even dares to glance at him. And Harry moans even louder at the sight, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure over his body.

Louis’ eyes are locked on Harry, his eyelids hooded, as he watches his _angel_ fuck his own face. _Naughty Angel_ , Louis thinks. But fuck, does he love it. He loves watching Harry get completely lost in himself this way, it’s so fucking hot. Louis’ moans have turned to short gasping breaths as he gets close to his climax, his hand now flying over his cock. God, he needs to come. Harry is so fucking amazing. 

“Oh fuck, princess.” Louis pants. Then he hears Harry whine and quickly corrects himself. “Angel, sorry. Fuck.” He starts to ramble then, not being able to control himself anymore, the need to come taking over everything. The sight of Harry sucking his own cock and the sounds coming from him just becoming too much. “Fuck, angel. You look so fucking good, baby. Wish that was my mouth around you, but I know how much you love to taste yourself like this.” He rants, panting. Harry preens at that because he really does. “So, so gorgeous. So fucking hot, love.” He adds, and a whimper escapes him then. Louis hears Harry’s whines at the praise and he knows Harry is close too. Especially with how he’s bouncing now, and there’s tears starting to escape his eyes and run down his red cheeks. “Fuck, gonna come, baby.” Louis breathes out, stepping forward. And he comes with a groan, spilling ropes of white over Harry’s thigh.

Harry’s eyes had closed again, but then he felt Louis come over his thigh and he was done. The sudden warmth on his leg, the sound of Louis’ relief and his praises sending him over the edge. Harry comes, his cock still in his mouth, with a long guttural moan and his eyes squeezing shut. Louis waits until Harry relaxes before he helps Harry unfold and lay back down with his knees bent and feet flat on the bed. Harry is still trying to catch his breath, but then Louis is rushing forward leaning over him, a hand at Harry’s knee to support himself, his other at his face so that he could get his lips on Harry. He crashes his lips to his, licking into his mouth and tasting Harry’s come there. 

They moan into each other until Harry has to break away for air. “Can’t…can’t breathe.” He pants. So, Louis moves his lips to Harry’s jaw and neck, giving his angel a chance to catch his breath. Harry’s fingers find their way into Louis’ hair as he comes down and concentrates on his breathing. “Daddy...” Harry breathes, not really having anything else to say. He feels Louis’ scruff scratch lightly against the sensitive skin of his neck and he arches up the tiniest bit, then he relaxes himself back down onto the bed.

“Fucking trick, indeed.” Louis says as he bites gently at Harry’s collar bone, making Harry arch up again into the sensation. Then Louis moves back up to Harry’s lips. This time kissing him softly, finally seeming to have calmed down. It had been so long since Harry had done this, he’d forgotten how worked up Louis got. “Love when you do that, baby.” Louis tells him, smiling down at Harry’s beautiful fucked out face.

Harry giggles, his voice deep and rough. “I know, daddy.” Then Harry moves his hands down to Louis’ back and trails his fingers up and down. He’s a little sweaty, but then so is Harry. “Forgot how aggressive you got after when I do that.” Harry teases. “But I love it too.” 

It’s then that Louis remembers that Harry had wings on this time. And that he was laying on his back, laying on the wings. “Didn’t your wings hurt, angel?” Louis asks, brushing a curl off of Harry’s face.

Harry smiles halfway between a smile and a smirk. “That’s what made this time better.” He sighs, completely content. “I love the pain.” Then he pulls Louis back down for more kisses, just wanting the closeness right now. They make out lazily for what seems like ages, then Harry really does need to move because his wings are digging in uncomfortably. “Okay, now they hurt.” Harry says, making Louis laugh. So, Louis helps him up off his back and Harry’s hand goes up to hold onto his tiara.

Once Harry is off his back, he stands up so that he can stretch out (he’s 28 now, for crying out loud, and he knows he’ll be feeling this for days) and he takes his panties the rest of the way off, still not anywhere near finished with his alone time with Louis. Then he makes sure his “halo” and his wings are still in place. Once he’s settled himself, he gets back on the bed and climbs into Louis’ lap.

Louis wraps his hands around Harry’s waist then starts to massage up and down his back under his wings, knowing that Harry will appreciate that, and Harry’s eyes flutter shut at the comfort. “What now, princess?” Louis asks softly, kissing the hollow at the bottom of Harry’s throat making Harry hum contentedly at the touch.

“I’m your angel today, Lou.” Harry says breathlessly, correcting him. He can’t really blame Louis for not getting it right. He’s been “Princess” for roughly twelve years. Kind of hard to instantly switch gears for a single day.

Louis chuckles at Harry. “I’m sorry. What now, angel?” Louis tries again. Then he looks up to meet Harry’s gaze. And Harry is already looking down at him, his eyes soft, but twinkling. Harry just leans down to place his lips gently to Louis’. Then he gets out of Louis’ lap and positions himself on his hands and knees. And Louis salivates at the view.

Harry then reaches under Louis’ pillow where he’d stashed the lube and hands it back to him. “Treat.” Harry says casually before laying down to his elbows so that his head and chest are down on the mattress and his bum is up, ready for Louis. He turns his head so that he can still see Louis and he smiles to himself seeing Louis’ blown away and hungry expression.

And Louis could not argue. Harry was the best fucking treat in the universe. Louis is already getting hard again, it’s pretty much impossible not to with Harry’s bum up and waiting. So, Louis gets started before Harry gets impatient. He snaps the lube open and pours some over his fingers. He rubs them together a bit, warming it up. But then he surprises Harry by spreading his cheeks apart more with one hand and licking a flat wet stripe from his balls and over his hole, instead of beginning with his fingers, making Harry gasp. Harry lets out a breathy moan at Louis’ hot tongue licking over his hole and his eyes flutter closed. He rocks back the tiniest bit, but Louis doesn’t notice. Or care. He just enjoys the taste of Harry. No matter what, tasting Harry like this was only his.

Louis decides to eat Harry out for a little while, needing to have his mouth on him. Can’t let Harry have all the fun. “Mmh.” Louis moans, his mouth still on Harry’s hole. “You taste so good, angel.” He continues when he pulls back for air.

He listens for Harry to get louder, his noises only being soft quiet whimpers and gasping breaths, but it doesn’t happen. Not even when Louis presses his tongue inside and fucks him slowly with it. “So yummy, angel.” Louis breathes against him, pausing for air. Then Louis adds a finger around his tongue. Harry just lets out another breathy moan and his hole clenches around him. Louis pulls away, just leaving his finger inside of Harry, stretching him lightly. He pets Harry’s low back and his side, and Harry sighs into Louis’ soft touches and starts to slowly rock onto Louis’ finger, wanting another, but Louis doesn’t give it to him.

“I can’t hear you, princess” Louis says with authority. “We have the house all to ourselves. Just you and me. You’re gonna have to be louder, angel, if you want me to fuck you.” Louis tells him. And then Louis adds and second finger, slowly pushing and twisting inside of Harry’s tight hole. 

“Daddyyy.” Harry moans, much louder now. It had taken him forever to learn how to be quieter after the twins were born. And now whenever him and Louis were alone, it would usually take Harry a while to get back to being loud. But he thinks that Louis secretly likes coaxing it out of him.

Louis hums in approval. “Much better, angel.” And Louis emphasizes the praise by beginning to scissor his fingers open, stretching Harry more, pulling another beautiful loud moan from him. “Much better.” He keeps fucking him with two fingers slowly and leans over Harry and kisses the dimples at the base of his spine, which makes him whimper.

Harry is now steadily dripping precome, beads dropping down on the sheet below him, and he wants to touch so badly, but he keeps his hands to himself; leaving the rest of himself for Louis today. His fists are clenched (his arms now stretched in front of him) and twisting into the sheets so that he doesn’t touch his achingly hard cock. And Louis is still just fucking him with two fingers. He’s dying for a third, needs it like air. “Daddy.” Harry gasps and rocks his hips back, loving the feeling of the extra stretch in his back when he does so. It all feels so good. “Daddy, please. Need a third. Nngh.” His request ends in a whine as Louis again stretches him by scissoring his two fingers open. Then he whimpers at the loss as Louis takes them both out. 

Louis adds more lube to his fingers and watches as Harry’s empty hole flutters at the loss, waiting to be filled again, and watches as Harry keeps slowly rocking back onto nothing now. He’s not even sure if Harry knows he’s doing it anymore. And Harry lets out a soft “please”. Then Louis grabs onto his hip, squeezing his soft hip chub before circling Harry’s rim again and pushing his fingers inside, this time with three like Harry asked for.

Louis keeps up this torturously slow pace and Harry can feel himself start to float, dipping into his subspace. He just feels so fucking good. And feeling so taken over by Louis. But then he’s called back to reality when he hears Louis. “Angel? Do you want a fourth finger?” He asks, massaging Harry’s back with his free hand.

Harry moans loudly as he rocks his hips back on his Daddy’s fingers and he looks back at Louis as best as he can. He can vaguely register the look of satisfaction on Louis’ face as he takes him in. Harry is completely fucked out already, his eyes hooded, blinking slowly, pupils dilated with a bright ring of green, and glassy. His cheeks are deep pink, and his lips are red and slick from where he’s been licking and biting them. And Harry’s curls are everywhere. They’re fanned around his face and where they’ve been on his back they’re damp and sweaty, with curls getting tangled in the feathers of his wings. Somehow though, Harry’s tiara, or halo for today, is miraculously still on top of his head, albeit not perfectly, but still on.

Louis knows Harry is in his subspace now. It’s been a while since they’ve been able to have time like this together, but he wanted to make Harry feel as good as possible. “Baby?” Louis asks again, not getting a solid answer from Harry. “Do you want a fourth?”

Harry blinks at him and nods, still trying to find his words, because he knows Daddy won’t do it until he’s answered. “Yes.” He manages, the word coming out in a moan. “Fourth, please.” He’s able to add. And he rocks back again.

Satisfied with Harry’s response, he adds more lube and slides his pinky in with his other three fingers, rubbing Harry’s back the entire time. Harry’s face is caught in a silent groan, twisted in pleasure with his jaw dropped and his eyes closed tight. He loves it so much when Louis gives him four fingers. And Louis can’t believe how incredible he looks right now. 

Then Harry is panting at the stretch, so Louis starts to move, just as slowly as before. Harry whines softly when Louis pulls out and groans loudly when Louis pushes back in. Then all of a sudden Louis curls his fingers into Harry’s prostate. And he’s trying to remember if Louis had been doing that earlier, but he can’t. “Nngh. Daddy.” Harry pants trying to catch his breath from the sudden sensation, his hole fluttering tight around Louis’ fingers. Then he lets out a deep long moan. “Fuck…”

“You’re doing so good, angel. So good.” Louis coos, petting his side now. “Look so pretty. My pretty angel.”

“Fuck...” Harry pants again, trying desperately not to come now. “Daddy, fuck me, PLEASE.” Harry ends up nearly screaming as Louis curls his fingertips into his prostate again. Then Louis gently pulls his fingers out giving Harry time to breath. 

Louis looks down and sees the little puddle of precome that Harry has been making. His cock is hanging heavy and red. He knows Harry needs to come again. And he’s honestly so proud of him for not coming yet. But soon he’ll get to. Louis is pretty damn close himself, just from opening Harry up, watching him and listening to his gorgeous sounds. 

Harry lets out a sob then at the emptiness and brings Louis back from his reverie. “Daddy.” Harry cries. 

“I’m sorry, angel. Daddy’s ready.” Louis says soothingly as he pours more lube onto his fingers then coats his cock, giving himself a few strokes to relieve the pressure. Then he lines himself up to Harry’s slick stretched hole and pushes inside slowly in one steady motion, moaning the whole way, until he’s pressed tight against Harry, his hands gripping Harry’s hips firmly. 

Harry feels like he can barely breathe, he feels so full. But it’s so fucking perfect. He’s already floating and trying to focus on Louis. He knows that Daddy’s got him and that he’s safe. But he’s feeling so overwhelmed and _full_. Louis hasn’t even started moving yet, so Harry tries to reach back to let him know it’s okay. And Louis of course understands. 

Once Harry gives him an okay to move, Louis pulls out until just the tip of his cock is inside then he pushes back in slowly, still easing Harry into it. Harry moans so loudly, that even he can hear it as distant as he is. Louis keeps that pace up for a short while, moaning with each thrust, reveling in Harry’s tight heat, but then his need to come just becomes too overwhelming. He watches as Harry’s wings bounce with every thrust as he chases his orgasm, leaving traces of glitter and tiny feathers over Harry’s sweaty back and they get in his hair. Harry’s noises have turned to breathy whimpers and Louis leans forward to pet his sweaty curls. “You’re so gorgeous, angel. Feel so good wrapped tight around Daddy’s cock.” He tells him, knowing Harry needs the praise and how he loves when he calls himself Daddy. “Gonna come, princess. Feel so fucking good. Tight and so fucking hot.” Louis says, thrusting a final time, hitting Harry’s prostate simultaneously, coming deep inside him. 

Harry shouts outs as he comes _hard_ when Louis nails his prostate and squeezes his hip tightly, likely leaving bruises. His eyes shut so tightly that his vision goes white and his ears start to ring. Then he collapses on the bed in exhaustion onto his puddle of come and sweat, his halo finally falling off his head. But he can’t even care right now. His Daddy just made him feel so unbelievably amazing. It feels like it’s been forever since they’ve fucked like that, which it probably has. And he can already feel Louis petting him and keeping him safe as he comes down from his orgasm. He feels him brushing his curls off his sweaty face and moving them from his neck and shoulders. He feels Louis’ lips all over his body, feels when he presses them so gently to his face and to his lips. Harry manages to kiss back, barely, but that’s all the energy he can muster right now. _Need to sleep_ , is all Harry can think. 

Louis pulls Harry up and into his lap, and Harry’s head immediately goes to Louis’ shoulder. Louis brushes his fingers over Harry’s face trying to keep him awake long enough to get some juice in him, knowing the sugar helps him, then he’ll let him nap. “Harry?” Louis pleads softly. “Angel, please.” He continues, brushing curls from his face. “You were so, so good, baby. But I need you to stay awake just a little longer, please.” He looks down and sees Harry’s eyes slowly blink open, his lips in a pout, and he makes a disgruntled humming sound. “Come on, love.” Louis says, relief seeping through his tone, even though Harry is being a tiny bit stubborn. “Drink this, please. Then you can sleep. I promise.” Louis coos; always so soft with his floaty angel. “I know you’re floaty.”

Harry hums again and manages to find himself enough to grab the apple juice that Louis is holding for him and put the straw to his lips. He takes a big sip, humming at the yummy sweet taste, already feeling a tiny bit better. Louis watches closely as Harry drinks and finishes his juice and Louis takes the empty box from him and places it on the nightstand. Then Harry turns to Louis for a quick kiss before resting his head back on Louis’ shoulder. Harry reaches an arm around, trying to find Cuddles, but his hand comes up with nothing. But Louis finds him for him and tucks him into Harry’s chest. 

Louis wants to lay them down, so that Harry can nap more comfortably, but Harry still has his wings on. “Harry, angel?” Louis asks softly. “Can I take your wings off so that you can lay down?”

“No, daddy.” Harry whines in protest snuggling deeper into Louis, his face scrunched up in a pout, with Cuddles gripped tight.

“Alright, baby. I’m sorry.” Louis replies. Louis tries to shuffle down instead so that he can lay down, slightly propped up by the pillows, but Harry whines loudly, a pout still on his face, at all the movement. He just wants to _sleep_ , and Daddy keeps moving. “Shh, I know, I know. Just a second, princess.” Then Louis gets in the position he wanted, and he rolls Harry onto his stomach so that he’s laying on top of him with his head resting on his chest. This way Harry can lay down and nap, and Louis can hug him tight and kiss his sweaty curls. He throws a blanket over them (one that isn’t covered in sweat and come) so that Harry doesn’t get cold and he lets him nap. As soon as Louis stops moving Harry is snoring on Louis’ chest, one arm around Louis’ shoulder, and Cuddles held tightly between them in the arm that’s wrapped around Louis’ waist.

 

Finally, Harry’s breathing changes and he starts to stir, waking up from his post-sex nap; they’re his favourite kind of naps. He groans as he stretches then turns his head to look up at Louis. He’s already watching him, his face soft and fond the way it always is just for him, as he wakes. Harry hums to himself at the sight. “Hey.” He smiles. “How long was I out?” Harry mumbles sleepily, his voice deep and gravelly. 

Louis brushes Harry’s hair out of his face. “About three hours.” Louis answers. “You know, the usual.” He adds chuckling with a shrug. “I just spent the time picking the feathers out of your hair.”

Harry laughs then he rolls off of Louis, needing to get up, but not without first leaning in to kiss Louis softly on the lips. “Bathroom break.” Harry tells him with a breathy laugh when he breaks away. And Louis cannot argue with that. He’d been dying for Harry to wake up for that reason. So, they take a much-needed break for the bathroom then for some lunch, considering Harry’s stomach started growling, and to stretch. Already Harry could feel the ache in his back start to set in; but that was the price of sucking himself off and it was so worth it.

After their break, they get back onto their bed and Harry sits himself against the pillows sitting up, his fluffy glittery wings still on. He’d expected Louis to do the same and he was going to rest his head on Louis’ shoulder, but he didn’t sit next to him. First, he picked up Harry’s halo from where it’d fallen and placed it gently in Harry’s now flat and wavy curls. Then he laid down so that he could rest his head in Harry’s lap. So instead, Harry threads his fingers through Louis’ soft hair, watching as Louis’ eyes fluttered shut making his long lashes cast shadows over his cheekbones. 

They sit like that for a while, Harry letting Louis have a chance to rest, since he knows Louis doesn’t nap while he does if he’s gone into subspace. Harry hums to himself as he plays with Louis’ hair; just sitting and admiring him. Louis dozes in and out of consciousness for almost an hour, the feeling of Harry’s long fingers in his hair relaxing him. Then Louis turns so that he can leave kisses all over Harry’s tummy, still cute and soft after all these years. And Harry smiles down at him, his expression going soft, as he admires Louis even more while he gives attention to his tummy. 

“I love your tummy so much, H.” Louis says so softly out of nowhere. Then he presses his lips to his laurels, moving across them, where Harry now has the faintest of stretch marks from carrying the twins. Harry’s fingers are still in his hair petting his messy fringe. “Not gonna lie though...” Louis continues, his voice just as soft as before. “I really miss your pregnant tummy.” And he sighs, the faintest hint of melancholy lacing his tone. But he places another kiss to Harry’s tummy and pets up and down his side, his touch feather light. 

That makes Harry tense. He stops humming and his fingers stop moving in Louis’ hair, and he takes a deep steadying breath. He knows Louis noticed, he never seems to miss anything. But if he did notice, he stayed quiet. “I guess I might as well tell you now…” Harry whispers.

Louis looks up at him, confused at what Harry means and the change in him. “Tell me what?” Louis asks confused. 

“I’m pregnant again.” Harry answers quietly looking down at Louis, meeting his eyes and feeling so guilty. “About ten and a half weeks.” Then his face flinches ever so slightly as he watches Louis’ expression, sure he’s going to be upset with him for not telling him. 

Louis sits up quickly so that he can face him, sitting properly next to Harry now. He keeps an arm around his waist so that he can brush his hand up Harry’s side and caress his soft tummy, but he’s completely lost right now. “Excuse you! What the hell do you mean "ten and a half weeks"?!” Louis exclaims, just utterly shocked. And also shocked that Harry could even keep a secret, especially one as huge as this. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks, his tone softer, but with a trace of hurt. 

Harry looks down, avoiding Louis’ gaze, ashamed he kept this from him. This had been eating at him for weeks. “Come on, Lou.” Harry starts, barely above a whisper. “You know why. After last time...” Harry has to stop and take a deep breath, which still comes out shaky years later. “After the miscarriage...”

Remembering that period of time for them was always the hardest. It had devastated Harry, losing that baby at eleven weeks. To the point he could barely be there for his family and it had taken him months until he was even somewhat okay. He remembers how Louis had somehow managed to hold things together, knowing that Harry needed to grieve in his own way. He remembers how the twins, who were only three when this happened, would ask why Mommy didn’t want to play and why he was always sad or crying and why was Mommy always sleeping (because he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed, except when Louis would practically drag him out to take care of him). But Louis just told them that Mommy needed time and that they should just be there for him. So, the girls would still cuddle and take naps with him and give him random hugs and kisses all the time. There were times though when Harry had needed Louis to keep them away from him so that he could be alone. It was hard on all of them. But, of course, Louis was still always there for him, never wavering, even though he was also completely devastated. But they got through it. Of course, the hurt of that loss was still there. And Harry knew it would never go away.

Harry finally meets Louis’ gaze and he catches the pain that flashes over his face at the mention of it, but Louis reaches for Harry’s hand then and squeezes it gently. He plays with Harry’s wedding rings, twisting them around in his fingers in the hope to comfort him. “I just couldn’t bear to get excited yet. And I didn’t want to let you down. Not again.” Harry confesses, though he knows there’s really no excuse, and wipes away a tear that started to fall. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Louis.”

Up to a certain point Louis can understand. But at the same time, he’s a little hurt that Harry kept this from him for so long. “I get it. A little.” He responds. And Harry can tell that he’s got more to say. And then he lets loose. “But what were you originally planning, Harry? Waiting until you were showing? Or for me to say something to offend you like: ‘Gee, baby, you’re starting to put on weight’? Or _after_ your first sonogram?!” Louis asks. “And seriously? " I guess I might as well tell you now"?” Louis quotes incredulously. “Come on, love.” He tries to keep his tone under control, but it comes out a lot more cutting than he’d wanted, the disapproval seeping through.

Harry looks down again and hides behind the curtain of hair that falls over his face, his halo even slides down the tiniest bit. He realizes that just by not telling Louis he had let him down. Then Louis reaches forward and brushes his hair aside, tucking it behind his ear. He then gently brushes his thumb over Harry’s cheeks, wiping away the tears that were now silently falling. 

“I mean, kind of.” Harry admits his voice thick and shaky. “Well not _after_ my sonogram. But, like, I honestly didn’t want to say anything until maybe the day before.” Then he explains when he hears Louis’ quiet scoff, taking another deep shaky breath. He still hates talking about this. “Louis, I lost our last baby so close to that first appointment. I just…” A choked sob escapes him then and he looks back at Louis feeling like a complete dickhead. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Lou. I’m just so scared to believe it myself still.” 

“Well you’ve obviously taken a test and everything. Right?’ Louis asks. 

“Louis, I take a test like every week. And take the trash out immediately after.” Harry replies, hating to admit this to him. “And I did the blood test from the doctor again too.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Louis exclaims, unintentionally raising his voice at Harry.

“Louis…I…-” But then Harry is cut off by the sobs that take over. And he buries his face in his hands crying into them.

Then Louis feels like a right fucking dick. He’s honestly not trying to make Harry feel horrible. But that’s what he’s gone and done. He’s just beyond shocked that he hasn’t told him after all this time. And the fact that Harry kept that he was _pregnant_ from him hurts. A lot. They’ve always told each other everything, there were never secrets. Louis takes a few calming breaths so that he means what he’s about to say. 

“Harry?” Louis tries softly, reaching up to take one of his hands from his face. His sobs have calmed down to sniffles, but Harry is still very upset. Then he laces their fingers together when Harry lets him take his hand. “I’m not _mad_ , Harry. What happened before was _not_ your fault.” He tells him honestly. “And you never let me down, love. I need you to know that.” Louis tells him, his words sincere, sensing that Harry needs to hear that. “I’m just...surprised?” He adds not sure that’s the word he’s looking for, but it works. “Just can’t believe you didn’t tell me.” Louis says quietly, brushing his thumb over Harry’s hand. Then he wipes Harry’s tears off his face.

Harry leans forward then and wraps Louis in a hug and Louis wraps his arms around him, having to slide them under his wings, holding him tight. “I love you.” Harry breathes, needing to tell him. “And I’m still really sorry.” He says into Louis’ neck then leaves a kiss. “I shouldn’t have kept it to myself...or told you as an aside.” 

“You really shouldn’t have. But it’s okay, love. I can understand why you did.” He reassures. “I’m really happy though.” And he turns his head so that he can place a kiss in Harry’s curls.

“Really?” Harry asks extracting himself enough to look Louis in the eyes, his blue eyes sparkling. 

Louis laughs in awe that Harry could even ask that. “Of course! I’m extremely happy. And you should be too.” 

“I know I should.” Harry agrees. “It’s just difficult for me now.” 

“I’m honestly amazed you never gave anything away. You’re shit at keeping secrets.” Louis tells him, still in disbelief over that; and at how far Harry went to keep it hidden. “Like you weren’t sick this time or anything? Nothing like before, at least, I would have noticed. And not showing yet either.” And Louis’ lips turn down in a frown at the fact that Harry’s still not showing, even at ten and a half weeks.

Harry chuckles at that, his mood shifting now that he knows Louis isn’t angry with him. And now Harry doesn’t have to stress about hiding it anymore. “Well this may surprise you, Lou, but not all pregnancies are the same.” He says teasingly. “They vary.” 

“Ha-ha. Alright smart-ass.” Louis replies. 

“But um…on days I wasn’t feeling great, it wasn’t hard to blame it on a migraine.” Harry admits nervously, trying to tell Louis everything now. 

And Louis just nods rather than saying anything, even though he remembers Harry using that excuse just days ago, not wanting to make Harry feel even more guilty. Then his expression changes in shock as he realizes something. “I can’t believe you let me fuck you like that!” Louis says, pushing Harry’s shoulder lightly, also changing the subject and lightening the mood. He really didn’t want to ruin their day alone together. “You went pretty far in your space today and it’s been a while since the last time.” Then he leans in for a kiss and Harry responds immediately. 

Instantly, the atmosphere in the room changes, like the flick of a switch. “I needed it.” Harry replies, his voice deep and full of emotion. Harry then climbs over Louis so that he’s sitting in his lap straddling him and wraps his legs around Louis’ hips, crossing his ankles, and he puts his hands on the sides of his face. He’s starting to get hard again, his sudden need for Louis growing stronger with each passing second. “Need you.” Harry whispers, pressing his lips to Louis’ and rolling his hips forward, pressing his cock between their tummies, moaning softly. 

Louis’ arms tighten where they’d naturally wrapped around Harry’s waist. He kisses him back eagerly, needing Harry now just as badly. Louis moves his hands down to caress Harry’s bum and squeezes his cheeks. He pulls Harry in closer making him inhale sharply and bite on Louis’ lip, pulling a moan out of him. Then he moves his hands to the tops of Harry’s thighs, just under his bum, and pulls him up. And Harry adjusts his legs so that he’s straddling Louis standing up on his knees. Then Louis starts rubbing his hands up and down the back of Harry’s thighs while they kiss, Louis stretching his neck up to reach, and Harry is bent down to meet him, their tongues meeting and tangling slowly, breathing into each other. 

Occasionally Louis will pull Harry in by the thighs, making him rock his hips into him, his cock pressing against Louis’ chest. He leaves beads of precome with every movement, and Harry can feel Louis’ cock against his thigh leaving a trail on him. Louis then moves his lips away from Harry’s and begins kissing across his jaw. But Harry drops his head back to give Louis more access, and his halo falls down to the bed with a soft thud. But instead he makes himself a little more difficult to reach. So, Louis takes this opportunity to shift so that he’s sitting up on his knees as well and kisses down Harry’s throat, making him moan and rock forward again. Harry gasps when their cocks meet, and Louis moans at the contact. And Harry forgets about his halo entirely. 

Louis slowly kisses down Harry’s neck, then chest, giving some attention to his nipples and pulling soft whimpers out of him. Then he sits back on his knees, now holding onto Harry’s soft hips, so that he can reach his tummy. As Louis moves down, Harry’s hands move from holding Louis’ face to using his shoulders for support. “Lou.” Harry moans breathlessly, his fingertips digging in. “Feel…feels so good.” Harry is still on his knees, but they’re starting to tremble from how good he’s feeling. He loves when Louis just takes his time with him and kisses all over his body when he needs him like this. He knows exactly what Harry needs and the best way to give it to him. But he supposes that’s what twelve years together with someone will do. He just loves that Louis is his spouse...can’t believe it some days. Like now. He’s completely awestruck that this wonderful man is his husband. 

Harry is then taken out of his thoughts when Louis speaks softly into him, his lips still ghosting over his warm skin, pressing a kiss to his butterfly. “I love you, angel. Love your tummy too. So much.” Louis says, his tone almost reverent especially since Harry is pregnant again. “So soft. And beautiful.” And Harry makes a noise that’s lost between a whimper and a sob. God, he loves Louis so much. 

Louis brushes his hands up Harry’s back softly, then moves his hand down. He grips his bum tightly while pressing his lips harder into Harry’s soft tummy, humming into it, then brushes his hand up again over his back and under his wings. Then Louis moves a hand in front between them to take Harry’s hard cock, gathering the precome at the tip, and starts giving him gentle languid strokes. Harry moans at the touch and looks down at Louis and Louis is already looking up at him. He’s so gorgeous. Harry leans back down to press his lips to his, then he leans in to whisper in Louis’s ear. “Fuck me, please.” He breathes desperately. 

Louis stops stroking Harry’s cock and finds the lube again then sits back down like he was before, his legs in a loose butterfly position. Harry then takes Louis legs, extending them, then straddles him with his knees on either side. Louis wets his fingers then gently presses them to Harry’s hole, checking that he’s still open, and Harry moans deeply. Louis fingers him with two fingers, and gently scissors them apart. But this is not what Harry needs right now. 

“I’m good, Lou.” Harry moans, gasping, just needing his cock since he’s already stretched enough from when Louis fucked him a few hours ago. 

Louis laughs and smiles up at his princess or his angel (?), whichever one he is right now. Fuck it. He’s both. Always both. “Sorry, love. Only making sure.” Louis removes his fingers then adds a little more lube and coats his cock and waits. He doesn’t know yet how Harry wants to be fucked, so he stays where he is and waits for Harry. Sure enough, Harry surprises him.

Harry shuffles back then turns around so that his back is facing Louis. He looks over his shoulder so that he can line himself up properly and Louis, being the gentleman that he is, holds his cock in position for him, and Harry slowly sinks down, not stopping until he’s bottomed out. Then he sits there as he readjusts, loving the feeling of the stretch around Louis’ thick cock. Louis’ hands are at their place at Harry’s hips then he slides a hand over to hold Harry’s tummy. He presses gently and moans when he can feel it; his cock inside Harry. Then Harry starts rocking his hips back and forth, and Louis moans louder at the movement. Louis loves when Harry eases himself into it, rocking slowly and taking him deep. 

Harry’s head is down, and his back stretched up, with his arms extended so that he can support himself with his hands on his knees and he just breathes deeply. Then Harry moves his hands so they’re on top of Louis’, sitting himself upright, one at his hip and the other on his tummy. He starts to slowly raise himself up off of Louis’ cock, leaving just the tip inside, then he slams back down, a deep guttural moan ripping out of them both. Harry keeps that up, his rhythm quickening until it becomes inconsistent and messy, and until he’s a panting mess.

Louis just watches Harry as he fucks himself on his cock; he adores it when Harry rides him this way, he’s so desperate. And he’s absolutely stunning. His wings are bouncing with him, leaving feathers and glitter falling around them. Harry’s back is glistening with sweat and the coating of glitter (and feathers too) that’s fallen to his skin. And the ends of his hair are dripping and sticking to his back. Harry’s hands grip tighter around Louis’ every time he finds his prostate and Louis watches the way Harry’s muscles flex and twitch with every bounce. 

Their moans and gasps and pants get lost in the room with the sound of Harry slamming down on Louis. Once Harry’s rhythm gets too sloppy though, he pauses to rest. And he goes back to rolling his hips in circles as he catches his breath. Louis moans at the change and presses his hands harder into Harry. “Oh fuck, princess.” Louis breathes.

Then Harry stops altogether and lifts himself off of Louis’ cock, leaning forward on all fours, still panting, trying to breathe. And Louis’s eyes just focus on Harry’s stretched wet hole, red and fluttering and empty. He’s tempted to lean forward and stick his tongue back inside, wanting to taste him again, but he keeps himself under control waiting for Harry. 

Harry then sits back on his heels and takes off his wings. Louis marvels at the sight and watches the muscles in Harry’s back move as he unties the pink silk bow and removes his arms. He never gets tired of seeing how his lovely muscles flex and relax. Harry tosses his wings to the side and they fall just over where his tiara had fallen off his head. Then he clamors around so that he can face Louis, straddling him again. And he sinks back down on Louis’ cock, his eyes closing, and he sighs when he bottoms out again, relaxing completely once he’s filled. He moves his hips in the tiniest motions, just enough that neither of them can get soft. 

Harry opens his eyes then, glassy and shimmering black and green, focused on Louis’ lips. “Needed to see you.” He whispers leaning in to steal a quick kiss.

“You are so gorgeous, princess.” Louis tells him, his fingers dancing up and down Harry’s sides. And Harry hums, the sound turning to a moan, and he smiles, loving being Louis’ princess again. Angel was fun for the day, but he will always be Louis’ Princess. 

Then Harry meets Louis’ gaze and leans forward for another kiss. “Pregnant princess.” Harry whispers over Louis’ lips as they part. 

And fuck. Yes, he was. Louis then pulls Harry back down to him, bringing his lips crashing into his. He slides his tongue into Harry’s mouth, meeting his, and Harry just moans into it. Then he draws a long moan from Louis as he begins moving his hips with more deliberation. Louis so badly wants to fuck up into his boy and come, but he still lets Harry control this, needing this just as much as Harry. 

“Fuck, princess.” Louis moans, panting, when they part for air. “Don’t you need to come yet?”

Harry laughs at him. “Yeah.” He replies breathlessly, panting softly as well. “But I don’t want to yet.”

And Louis throws his head back groaning. He’s more than capable of waiting and coming with Harry, but he really wants to come now. But he puts it out of his mind and concentrates on watching as Harry starts riding him again, this time facing him and resting his hands on Louis’ chest, occasionally digging his fingernails into Louis’ skin. Each bounce from Harry is met with a breathy pant, too exhausted now to be any louder. And a soft quiet falls over the room. And Harry keeps his eyes locked on Louis’. 

Not long after, Harry needs a break again. His legs are quivering and burning from riding Louis, but it’s still one of his favourite things to do. He’s still seated on Louis’ cock, not wanting to feel empty, and Louis’ hands are on Harry’s thighs massaging them, knowing how much they burn. Once Harry’s breathing has settled he leans in pressing his lips to Louis’ and traces his tongue over Louis’ lips. And Louis parts them easily letting Harry in, their tongues meeting. His fingers are tangled in Louis’ messy hair, probably making it even worse, and Louis’ hands are on the sides of his ribcage, his fingers tracing over his soft skin. And it just feels so soft and nice. But then Harry starts to get uncomfortable for sitting still so long and he moves again, rocking back and forth slowly, then pulling off and sinking back down even slower, reveling in the feeling of Louis’ cock splitting him open and keeping him so full. 

Louis is moaning softly, the sounds getting lost in Harry’s mouth. Then he feels it when Harry starts to smile against his lips and then a giggle gets lost between them as Harry breaks away and rests his forehead on Louis’ shoulder. And Louis has no idea what could possibly be so funny _right now_. Especially since Harry is still slowly fucking himself on his cock. 

“Alright, love.” Louis pants out a breathy laugh, not able to take it anymore. “What on earth are you giggling about?” He asks, sliding his hands back down to Harry’s hips and making him stop. And Harry whines, bringing his face up to look at Louis, with a pout taking over his features. But Louis can still see the smile in his eyes. Then Harry forces himself back up so that he can lean in closer to Louis. And Louis moves one of his hands up so that he can brush through Harry’s damp hair.

“You’re my favourite ride.” Harry purrs seductively into Louis’ ear as he slowly sinks back down on his cock, finding his prostate and he shivers at the sensation and moans softly. And Louis remembers the joke from what seems like a lifetime ago, but somehow Harry had thought of it again and thought it was hilarious.

“You are _such_ a ridiculous man.” Louis laughs as he brushes his fingers through Harry’s curls and squeezes Harry’s hip with his other hand. “But you’re mine.” He adds softly. 

Harry breaks into a massive grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners and his dimples popping, never tiring of hearing those words from Louis. “I’m yours.” He whispers. “Always yours.” Harry adds as he leans down to gently press his lips to Louis’. “And you’re mine.” He tells him as he pulls away, still riding Louis’ cock torturously slow.

“Always.” Louis says. And he laughs in his head after hearing himself. It’s so fucking cheesy and cliché, but it’s always been true. 

“Fuck.” Harry whimpers, suddenly feeling completely overwhelmed. “Fuck, Lou. ‘m gonna come.” He tells him, whimpering again, rocking into Louis faster, chasing his orgasm, unable to control it. He’s sure he can’t hold off anymore and the suddenness of his orgasm takes him by surprise. But he doesn’t want to come yet. “Daddy…” He looks down at Louis desperately, unable to think straight, his eyes pleading. “Lou…I don’t…ah!” He gasps. He can feel his orgasm coiling in his tummy. He’s so fucking close, any second now.

And Louis understands. He grips Harry’s hip tightly, making him stop. And he quickly reaches his other hand down between them and pinches the base of Harry’s cock and keeps it there until he’s sure Harry won’t come. Harry sits there, staring at Louis with big wide eyes, and keeps himself as still as possible and just breathes slowly; deep breaths in through the nose and out the mouth. Louis’ hand is still at the base of his cock holding him off and his other hand is petting softly up and down his side. “You okay, princess?” Louis asks quietly.

When Harry feels sure he’s not going to come he takes Louis by the wrist, taking his hand off his cock, then leans down slowly to press his lips to his, licking into his mouth. “Thank you.” He breathes when he pulls back, looking into Louis’ eyes.

And Louis looks up at Harry, his face soft and fond. He reaches up and tucks a few loose curls behind his ear then rests his hand on Harry’s cheek. “Of course, love.” Then Harry leans back down for a quick peck on the lips.

“Need you closer, Lou.” Harry whispers then, his mood shifting quickly again. So, Harry lifts himself off of Louis’ cock, groaning at the loss. But now he’s starting to feel the soreness.

At this point they’re both dying to come, but Harry still isn’t ready, and he hasn’t gotten into the new position that he wants yet. Louis is already stroking himself slowly, waiting for him, relieving some of the pressure so that he can keep holding off until Harry is ready. Harry’s cock is still wet with precome and he pinches the base, still making sure he doesn’t come. Then with the gentlest of touches he places his hand around his cock. The filthiest moan escapes him as he strokes himself and Louis smirks, knowing that Harry was practically dying holding himself off, especially after he almost came and had to stop his orgasm suddenly. But now they can definitely go a little longer. “Better now, princess?” Louis asks, teasing. And Harry just nods with a deep sigh. Then he’s ready for more and Louis lets go of himself. 

Before Harry gets back on Louis’ cock, he adds a little more lube and wraps his hand lightly around Louis to coat his cock again. “Oh fuck.” Louis moans. “Harry, please, baby.” Louis begs panting. “Just get the fuck on.” And he adds a light smack to Harry’s bum for emphasis.

And Harry smirks and hums contentedly to himself, loving when he’s able to make his Daddy impatient. “Yes, Daddy, _I_ will.” Harry teases, straddling Louis’ lap again and wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders and his legs around his hips. And Louis holds onto Harry, supporting and lifting him slightly, as he lines himself back up with Harry’s hole. A massive shiver rushes up Harry’s spine as he sinks back down onto Louis’ cock again. The sensitivity is kicking in and he really is starting to feel sore. But him and Louis desperately need to come, and he’s determined to last a little longer and for them to come together this way. “Lou, need you closer.” Harry repeats, nearly begging. And he whimpers. “Please, daddy. Move now.”

Louis grips around his waist tightly with one arm and supports them both with his other. Harry’s head is tucked into Louis’ neck where he’s breathing raggedly over his skin. Then Louis starts fucking up into him the best he can manage in this position. But Harry needs it close and this is about as close as they can get. Harry cries out, overwhelmed now by the sensitivity, but he’s so close now, with his cock tucked tight between them, getting friction when Louis fucks up into him. 

“Oh fuck.” Harry pants. “Yes, yes, yes, daddy. Nngh, right there, yes!” Harry moans deeply as Louis nails his prostate. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Harry chants as Louis tries to keep the angle right for him. Luckily, they’ve got years and years of practice. 

Louis’ arm is trembling from supporting their weight and about to give out, so he pauses his thrusts so that he can move Harry onto his back. Harry moans and whimpers at the switch, but pulls Louis back in close, his arms still tight around his shoulders, pressing his lips to Louis’ desperately and moaning into him. Then Louis starts thrusting into him again chasing his orgasm, making Harry gasp and his head falls back onto the bed, with his sweaty curls fanning out around him. And Harry’s thighs tighten where they’re still wrapped around Louis’ hips, with Louis getting rougher with every thrust.

But then Louis takes Harry completely by surprise and starts to fuck him slow and deep. “Oh my god, Louis.” Harry gets out around a deep guttural moan. And he arches up into Louis, loving the feeling of the slow drag of Louis’ cock as he slides out and pushes back in.

Harry is left gasping unexpectedly at the change and opens his eyes to look up at Louis. And he finds Louis is staring down and watching him. “Gorgeous.” Louis whispers. And Harry whimpers in response. 

Louis leans down and captures Harry’s lips, kissing him softly until Harry can’t concentrate enough to kiss back. He just lets Louis take over completely. Then Louis moves his lips across Harry’s jaw where he starts to suck a love bite at the corner, Harry’s favourite spot, and a shaky breath escapes him. Louis keeps his rhythm deep and slow even though Harry is trying to rock his hips down to try and get Louis to fuck him harder again. But Louis had needed to slow things down. As desperate as he is to come he just wants to feel Harry too. He’s so tight and warm around him and so soft in his arms. 

“Fuck. You feel so good, baby.” Louis moans as he thrusts deeper into Harry.

“Lou.” Harry cries softly, a quiet sob escaping him. He fucking _loves_ when Louis fucks him slow like this. He feels Louis everywhere and it makes him feel so loved. As much as he loves this though, he’s finally feeling ready to come. He pulls Louis down to steal another kiss from him then breaks away. “Lou, harder. Please.” Harry pleads, looking into Louis’ eyes.

Then Louis starts pounding into him again. He’s holding him by the waist with one hand and his other is on Harry’s thigh, holding onto him as he fucks him hard and fast. Louis is pulling the most beautiful noises out of Harry. He’s shouting out loudly and moaning and whimpering. It’s fucking perfect. “Sound so fucking perfect, princess.” Louis pants. “Love when you’re loud.” And that pulls another lovely moan out of Harry. He keeps thrusting into him and he’s so fucking close. But he’s still waiting for Harry.

Harry is screaming out in pleasure and leaving scratch marks over Louis’ shoulders. Louis is fucking him so good right now he can barely stand it. Fast and hard like he asked for and he’s nailing his prostate with almost every trust. He has tears now escaping from his eyes, feeling so overwhelmed and needing to come so fucking bad. Then Louis leans down and kisses him hard, theirs moans getting lost in each other. Then he breaks away for air. “Princess.” Louis moans. 

Then Louis hears the words he’s been mentally praying for. “Louis.” Harry whines, his voice now high and needy, his back arching off the bed. “I’m so close. So, so close. Please.” And Harry’s grip around Louis’ shoulders tightens, his fingers digging in. 

“Now, princess.” Louis nearly growls into his ear. 

And Harry rolls his hips up, getting his cock pressed tighter between them and Louis can feel his cock twitch when he comes mind-blowingly hard between their tummies and Louis comes with him, finishing deep inside Harry’s spent hole. Their shouts and moans feeling insanely loud in the now quiet room, filled only with their pants as they come down and finally catch their breath. Or so Louis thought. 

“No. Keep going, Lou.” Harry breathes. And he moves his hands down Louis’ sweaty back and rests them at his hips.

Louis is exhausted now. But he keeps going, gradually picking his pace back up as he works through his own sensitivity. “Gonna come for me again, princess?” Louis asks, panting, mildly surprised. “Fuck, princess. You’re so incredible, love.” Then after a few more minutes Louis can feel another orgasm of his coming and now he’s chasing it. “Oh fuck.” He whimpers as he starts fucking Harry faster. Louis reaches a hand between them and takes Harry’s wet cock and starts stroking him in time with his thrusts. “Still so hard, princess.” He moans, biting his lip. 

“Daddy.” Harry groans. The sound turning into a whimper. He is so fucking sensitive now, it’s borderline pain, but he just wants to come again; has to. “Ah! Lou!” Harry cries out. And then Louis finishes again, filling Harry up. Then Harry is weakly spilling over Louis fingers with a gasping moan. Harry then pulls Louis down and crashes their lips together, desperately needing him, and licks into his mouth and sighs in relief as they kiss messily as they start to come down. Then it all catches up to Harry when they break apart. 

Louis feels Harry go completely boneless in his arms then he relaxes into the mattress, letting his legs fall from around Louis’ waist to rest with his knees up and feet flat. Louis, finally feeling relief, pulls out as gently as possible, but Harry still groans loudly with how sore he is. He’s covered in sweat and glitter and breathing heavily as he comes down from his high. He has come all over his tummy and Louis looks down to see his come dripping out of Harry’s hole. And Louis is just taken in by the sight. This is everything, his beautiful fucked and blissed out (and pregnant) husband lying beneath him, laying in what seems like a sea of glitter and tiny feathers from his wings.

“Holy fuck, Harry.” Louis breathes out in awe. “If only you could see yourself right now, princess. You are so beautiful.” And then he realizes he can do just that. He gets up quickly to grab his phone and takes a picture of Harry. 

Harry’s curls are drenched in sweat and tangled everywhere. And his eyes are closed, cheeks bright red, and his lips are red and swollen and clearly bitten and parted as he catches his breath. He’s also flushed down to his chest and has a hand laying on his come covered tummy, between his butterfly and laurels, with his other arm stretching around his head. His cock laying soft between his legs and his hole is red and clearly sore, and Louis’ come is still slowly dripping out. And as a bonus, Harry has lovely bites and bruises blooming all over his body from Louis’ lips and fingers.

Harry groans. “I know you just took a picture, Louis.” Harry accuses, blinking his eyes open. He focuses his eyes as Louis holds his phone in front of him so that he can see. “Oh fuck.” Harry says with an obnoxious laugh breaking free. “I’m _beyond_ wrecked.” 

Louis laughs with him, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and he looks down at him so fondly. “Yes.” Louis tells him truthfully with so much admiration, running his hand down his thigh, his fingertips brushing his inner thigh. “You were so perfect, love.”

“You know you’re covered in glitter too, right?” Harry asks teasing, a smirk on his fucked out face.

“Can’t imagine how that could have happened.” Louis teases back making Harry giggle. Then he notices how exhausted Harry is and wants to let him stay where he is, but he needs to get him cleaned up otherwise he is going to be absolutely miserable in the morning when he wakes up. And he cannot afford that with tomorrow being Elizabeth and Lily’s birthday. “Come on, princess. I’ll draw you a bath.” He suggests, reaching out so that he can help Harry up. Louis goes to grab Harry so that he can pick him up and carry him to the bathroom and Harry already has his arms outstretched waiting for him.

“Mmh, yes please.” Harry moans happily. He hugs Louis tight as he carries him in. He’s pretty sure if he’d tried to walk he’d be a crying heap on the floor. But crying laughing. Louis puts Harry down while he runs the water, but he keeps Harry held up and supports his weight then helps him in so that he doesn’t manage to hurt himself. Harry is clumsy on a good day but add fucked out and sore to that and he’s just a hazard to himself. 

When Louis climbs in the tub behind him Harry melts into him instantly, sighing in relief. “Thanks for helping me, Lou.” Harry says. “Pretty sure I’ll be spending all day tomorrow trying to walk. Probably the next few days.” Then he starts laughing, but he knows it’s true. Tomorrow is going to _hurt_. 

Louis laughs with him. “No problem, love. You went hard today. But you were so fucking amazing.” He says as he tries to gently untangle some of the knots in Harry’s hair. Then Louis thinks of a question that he needs to ask him, the sooner the better. “Hey, H?” He asks, his voice low.

“Yeah?” Harry replies, relaxing deeper into Louis’ arms, loving how the hot water of the bath starts to soothe his aching body. And Louis is tracing his fingers lightly over Harry’s tummy and it’s starting to make him sleepy. Well, sleepier. It’s been a very long, but wonderful day.

“Are you going to tell the girls…about the baby?” He asks, the question barely coming out above a whisper since he knows Harry is still nervous and tentative about this new pregnancy. But Harry doesn’t tense, so Louis takes that as a good sign. Instead he places his hands over Louis’ and pets his tummy with him.

“No.” Harry answers truthfully. “Not yet at least. I think I’ll tell them on Christmas. That way if things keep working out I’ll be in my second trimester.” Then Harry turns his head so that he can leave a kiss on Louis’ shoulder. 

“It’ll work out, princess.” Louis says softly. And that does make Harry tense the tiniest bit in his arms.

Harry pushes himself off of Louis so that he can turn and look at him, wincing and hissing at the sting in his bum. “Don’t…please.” Harry pleads. “You can’t promise that. You know that, Louis.” Harry feels like a jerk for saying this, especially as he watches Louis’ eyes turn sad and his face drop. But it’s true. Not after last time. 

Louis leans in to press his lips to Harry’s and he can feel Harry relax a little at his touch. And Louis can only think of two words to say right now. “I’m sorry.”

Harry’s face scrunches then and he rests his forehead against Louis’. He hates when he makes Louis hurt. “ _I’m_ sorry, Lou.” Then Harry kisses him again and strokes his cheek with his thumb. When he pulls away he puts on a happier face. “Can we get out now, please? I’m fucking exhausted and completely wrecked. And tomorrow is a pretty big day.” 

Louis laughs, but Harry doesn’t miss that the smile just misses his eyes. “You sure, princess? You’re an absolute mess.”

“I’m not covered in come anymore, so that’s all that matters right now. We’ll shower properly in the morning.” Harry says, smiling. But his eyelids are now drooping from exhaustion. “I just want to sleep right now.”

“Alright.” Louis agrees. “Let me get up first and dry off so I can help you.” He teases lightly as he steps out. And Harry doesn’t miss the deep scratch marks he’d left on Louis’ back, a few of them even looking like he drew blood. But he still pouts at Louis’ teasing. Then Louis sees the pout on Harry’s face and the crease between his brows when he turns after putting his towel around his waist. “Don’t pout, princess. You can barely move right now without wincing.” And he holds his hands out for Harry to take. 

“Shit.” Harry says as he starts to take Louis’ hands so that he can get out of the bath. “We should probably change the sheets before bed. They’re pretty gross.” And to that Louis wholeheartedly agrees. He tells Harry to wait there while he does that, throwing their dirty sheets in the wash too. 

While Louis is gone, Harry lays back in the water and closes his eyes. His face relaxes, and he has a soft, content smile emerging on his face. Harry has his hands resting on his tummy, his fingers softly tracing over it. And he’s sure he can feel a slight difference to how it usually feels. It’s still soft, his tummy has always been soft, but there’s an almost imperceptible firmness to it, so he knows he’ll be showing soon. If he’s being honest with himself, he really can’t wait and is still super hopeful, not being able to really help it. Luckily his sonogram is soon, so he’ll be able to see his first glimpses of their new baby. And Harry really feels much more relieved now that he’s told Louis he’s pregnant, and that it’s no longer a secret.

It’s then that Louis walks back into the bathroom, dressed in the joggers he wears to bed, and sees Harry smiling with his hands on his tummy, his eyes closed. He looks so soft and happy. So, Louis takes his phone out of his pocket and takes a quick picture, then places it back in so that he can get Harry. “Harry?” Louis asks quietly, trying not to startle him. “Still awake?”

Harry hums and his eyes flutter open. “’m awake.” Harry answers. But the words come out as a slurred mumble, which in turn makes Louis laugh. 

Louis gets Harry out of the bath and dried, being as gentle as he can since Harry is feeling sore all over and he helps him get dressed. Harry had wanted to put his shimmering pink lace panties back on, since he’d barely gotten to wear them today, and he throws on an oversized jumper, one that slides off his shoulders, with extra-long sleeves, starting to feel cold, and he’s thrown his knotted curls in a bun. They’re just going to have to wait until the morning to be dealt with. He groans with every movement and cannot wait to crawl into bed with Louis. 

Once they’re comfortable in bed, Louis on his back and Harry on his side held in his arms, Harry is quickly falling asleep. But before he can, there’s something he needs to tell Louis. “Hey, Louis?” Harry asks, his deep voice breaking the quiet in the room. He knows Louis hasn’t fallen asleep yet, but he hopes he’s not too close to sleep that he’s bothering him. 

“Yeah, baby?” Louis responds sleepily. 

“I really am happy.” Harry tells him, his voice full of sincerity. “That I’m pregnant.” He clarifies, just in case Louis didn’t get it. “I just needed to tell you that.” Then he presses a kiss to Louis’ chest where he was resting his head. 

Louis hugs Harry tighter in his arms and then he reaches one arm over to his nightstand to grab his phone so that he can show Harry his picture that he took from the bath. “I know you are.” Louis says. “This was all the proof I needed.”

Harry looks at it and a huge smile breaks over his face, his dimples on full display. Then he pushes himself off Louis, with a groan, to sit up, wincing the whole way (fuck he hurts, but it was so worth it), so that he can properly look at him. And Louis puts his phone back down, then looks up at Harry, smiling, full fond mode in effect, his hand petting up and down Harry’s back. 

“I love you so much, Louis.” Harry says. Nothing in the world being truer than those words. 

Sunshine practically breaks over Louis’ face. His eyes crinkle at the corners and his entire face goes soft as he looks up at Harry. “I love you.” Louis says back simply.

Harry leans down, his hand cradling Louis’ face, and presses his lips to his and he deepens the kiss, slowly pressing his tongue inside and licking into Louis’ mouth, sighing into him when their tongues meet. They kiss this way for several minutes before Harry starts feeling too exhausted, even for this. He kisses Louis one last time, smiling against his lips, then shuffles down as gently as he can to lay back down next to him, laying his head on Louis’ chest and resting his hand on his hip. Louis’ arms wrap Harry up tight and he keeps running his fingers up and down his back, helping him relax even more and hoping to soothe his aching body. 

“Lou?” Harry mumbles, almost asleep.

“Hmh?” Louis mumbles back, eyes closed again, exhaustion setting in with him too.

“Can we do another babymoon?” Harry asks sleepily, hugging Louis a little tighter. 

This surprised Louis just a little, since Harry was still trying to keep his hopes suppressed and with him not wanting to think too far ahead. “Of course, princess. I’m already trying to think of where we could go.” He mumbles. 

“Me too.” Harry whispers back. He’s so sleepy. Then he rolls, groaning and wincing, off of Louis and onto his side, his back to Louis. Louis smiles to himself and rolls onto his side so that he could take his position of big spoon, sliding his hand around Harry’s waist and under his jumper to rest at his tummy. And Harry moves his hand to take Louis’ in his, threading their fingers together. 

Louis tucks his head at the base of Harry’s neck, between his shoulder blades and presses his lips to his skin, and Harry hums in his state of almost sleep. “My pregnant princess.” Louis breathes against Harry’s back and Harry smiles to himself before falling asleep, held close to Louis with their hands caressing his tummy. 

 

********

 

Like Louis had said when Harry finally told him he was pregnant, everything had worked out this time. Harry had started showing just before his first sonogram. And when Harry told the twins on Christmas that Mommy was going to have a new baby they were so excited for a baby brother or sister. Throughout Harry’s pregnancy, the girls enjoyed getting to play with Harry’s pregnant belly and feeling Mommy’s new baby kick and grow almost as much as Louis. And like Harry’s first pregnancy Louis took him away on a babymoon just before his third trimester, this time going to a secluded spot in Hawaii.

 

On the 27th of May Harry safely delivered a baby girl in their home outside London, welcoming another little princess into their family. Now Louis had four. To introduce their new baby girl, Louis of course took a picture after Harry and the baby were cleaned up. Harry still looked exhausted, even though his labour time was shorter with this birth than with the twins, but was radiant as ever, glowing as he gazed down smiling at Lavender, their new princess, wrapped in white and pink in his arms. Elizabeth and Lily were on either side of Harry looking down at the tiny baby in his arms in wonder; already in love with their baby sister. Louis posts the picture with the caption “Please welcome the newest princess in the Tomlinson household...”

After posting the picture he goes over to Harry and their girls. The look on his face is his fond face that is reserved only for Harry. And even with the three beautiful children that Harry has given him, Harry is still the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen. Harry looks up at him, smiling so brightly, happy tears in his eyes, and Louis leans down to press his lips to Harry’s. 

When Louis joins them, he first takes a close-up picture of Lavender, which he posts immediately so that it matches the original post from when Lily and Lizzie were born. “Lavender Johannah Tomlinson – 11:57AM, 27th May.”

Then his attention is captured by Elizabeth tapping his arm. “Daddy take a picture of all of us. For Mommy’s new baby book, please?” She asks. Lily jumps in too, loving this idea. So, Louis gets situated behind Harry an arm sliding around his waist, and Elizabeth gets into his lap and Lily is to Harry’s left looking at Lavender. He reaches as far as he can so that he can get them all in the picture as they squish in to help. 

“Alright, princesses, smile.” Louis says, laughing lightly. And they all do their big cheesy grins with wide eyes and even wider smiles. 

When Louis looks and shows Harry and the twins the picture Harry and Louis just start laughing. It’s easy to tell which one takes after them. Louis and Elizabeth both went with the big smile with their jaws closed, teeth together. And Harry and Lily went with their big smile with their jaws open. They were practically little clones of their parents. Harry asks Louis to post that picture to his account, but he puts the caption “Daddy and his princesses.” 

Then Louis turns his head so that he can look at Harry and presses his lips to his cheek. “I’m so proud of you, princess.” He says softly, and Harry turns to face him, shining green eyes meeting adoring blue. “I love you so much, Harry.” And he kisses Harry again, this time on his soft pink lips.

“I love you, Louis.” Harry says simply when they break apart, looking back into his eyes. Harry is so happy right now he could burst. Then Stormageddon hops onto the bed to check out the new baby in Harry’s arms, making their little family complete.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
